


Is it considered kidnapping?

by Nachsie



Series: I'm NOT your boyfriend! [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Crowley, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Omega, Beta Mary, Football Player Castiel, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Gabriel, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:26:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel have been scrambling to find arrangements so Dean could move down there with Castiel as soon as possible but with the limited time before castiel goes back to the program...Everything seems hopeless and...things with Michael and Lucifer seem to be just a hopeless...but maybe they shouldn't give up just yet?</p><p> </p><p>Pregnancy: Five Months and ten days</p><p> </p><p>(AN//: Make sure you read the others, there are TWENTY FIVE of them, or you will be so terribly lost. ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it considered kidnapping?

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Middle pic source finally found: http://irensupernatural.deviantart.com/art/Cockles-selfie-523579681
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Check out this cute little fan art for the story by Mrpointyhorns! There are three parts! GIVE SOME LOVE!](http://nachsie.deviantart.com/art/I-am-NOT-your-boyfriend-1-3-596901951)

Dean rolled over expecting to be met with Castiel’s chest, but when the cold side of the mattress touched his skin. Dean’s eyes opened, he noticed he was alone on the bed. Dean sat up, glancing around for any sign of Castiel. The only thing out of place was Dean’s bedroom door which was cracked open. Dean sighed softly as he climbed out of bed, grabbing his maternity top from the floor before walking down the stairs. His eyes fell onto the glow of a computer screen in the kitchen. 

His eyes fell onto Castiel who was scrolling down a page of some apartments, Dean stared at him at the doorway. Taking in how beautiful he looked in the glow of the computer, how much the tank top fitted his muscular body. Wearing boxers as well that showed off Castiel’s rather muscular butt-Okay he was getting sidetracked.

“Babe? What are you doing up?” Dean spoke as Castiel glanced up as Dean leaned down pressing his lips against Castiel’s before taking a seat next to him. 

“I’m just looking up places…” Castiel took off his glasses to rub his eyes.

“It’s three in the morning.” Dean breathed kissing his shoulder. “Did you sleep at all?” Castiel moved to rub Dean’s belly. 

“I’m leaving the day after tomorrow or... tomorrow.” Castiel sighed glancing at his watch which was now past midnight, which made it officially him leaving tomorrow, rubbing his stubble with his free hand. “We still haven’t found a place…” 

“We’ll find something soon.” Dean breathed as Castiel nodded, before moving to kiss Dean softly. 

“I don’t want to be without you.” Castiel stated tiredly.

“I know baby, but even if we are separated, it will only be separated for only a little bit.” Dean laid his head on Castiel’s shoulder. He knew castiel didn’t like hearing about them being separated again, but believing they could find a place was ridiculous...even Dean knew that. Castiel gave a sad smile rubbing soothing circles on Dean’s belly.

“Are they awake?” Castiel asked softly.

“One of them is.” Dean breathed weakly, Castiel smiled softly. “Usually. If one's awake, they wake up the other one. I believe princess is a bully. She always wakes up her brother.” Castiel kissed his neck softly.

“What a big bully.” Castiel laughed, as Dean smiled along when the laughter stopped suddenly, when a harsh bump pushed against Castiel’s hand made them both look down. 

“...did...you feel that too?” Dean breathed softly as Castiel let out a choked breath, as tears filled his eyes. Did he feel his little girl for the first time? Castiel moving to press his lips to Dean’s belly. 

“Come on baby, one more time.” Castiel begged rubbing the baby belly hoping for another strong kick but Dean just let out a uncomfortable sigh.

“...and she woke her brother.” Dean groaned leaning back, as Castiel nuzzled against his belly. “Now I won’t be able to sleep.” Dean glanced down looking as Castiel barely listened, hoping for another kick, staring at Dean’s stomach with hope. 

“...come on princess.” Castiel whispered, Dean took in the dark circles under his eyes, and the fear that he would miss moments like these even if they were apart for a second...

Dean gave him a sad smile before taking his hand, leading the tired alpha upstairs, he laid down on the bed before letting Castiel lay next to him. His ear pressed against Dean’s stomach as Dean slid his fingers through Castiel’s hair. The alpha softly started to drift as he listened to the movement of life in Dean’s stomach. 

Just as he was almost drifted he felt a light thump against his hand waking him up slightly as Cas stirred, before smiling again and this time letting sleep take him.  
__________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Harsh knocking jolted Castiel and Dean awake, making Dean cringe at the feeling of his own alertness to the world. Dean could not sleep with the feeling of the babies so violently moving, but somehow he managed to pass out. Dean groaned, as Castiel forced himself up.

“Dean stay here.” Castiel stood bolting out of the room, as Dean glanced at the clock. It was almost three which means they got some sort of sleep, and happened to sleep through Sam and his mother leaving this morning. 

Dean rubbed his face, before getting up and leaving the room, his eyes fell onto Castiel standing at the door talking to someone. Dean descended down the stairs but both men didn’t notice his presence. 

“You’re giving us both a house?” Castiel spoke coldly, as though he didn’t trust the man speaking. Dean’s eyes moved to see who.

“I’m not giving _’both’_ of you a house. I’m giving _you_ a house.” Chuck spoke holding the papers. “I will give you this house if you and Dean sign a contract saying that it is your house. And yours alone. Just incase something goes wrong with your relationship you will still have this house to fall back on.” Chuck sighed as Castiel gripped the door so hard the wood started to cave to his hands.

“I will not sign this.” Castiel stated, as Dean walked up taking the papers from Castiel looking them over. “Dean I told you to stay upstairs-” 

“Is this true? It’s a five bedroom house?” Dean breathed glancing over the pictures. It was beautiful. He quickly glanced over every photo. 

“Yes. Has a four bathrooms. Most connected to the rooms. It’s all first floor and the house circles to a private yard in the middle of the house.” Chuck stated.

“All up to code?” Dean asked.

“Yeah.” Chuck nodded. “It’s just a block away from Castiel’s program in a good neighborhood-” 

 

“It doesn’t matter. We aren’t taking it.” Castiel crossed his arms.

“Is that a seating window?” Dean gasped happily, as Chuck nodded. 

“Did I mention it will be completely paid off?” Chuck smirked.

“Whoa. hey! You can’t just buy us. We got more pride that that.” Castiel felt the pen snatched from his hand as Dean pressed the paper against the wall signing it. “Dean!”

“Please we aren’t that high and mighty.” Dean scoffed handing Castiel the signed document. 

“He wants us to break up. He won’t let your name on the house!” Castiel snapped.

“Then spite him by not breaking up with me.” Dean stated, rubbing his stomach as Castiel frowned. “Best revenge.” Castiel paused, as he stood reading over the document to make sure there was nothing shady before Castiel ushered for Dean to turn around. Using his back to sign the document before handing it back to chuck. Chuck handed Castiel the keys, as Dean smiled happily. 

“...Cas-” Chuck breathed but the door slamming in his face courtesy of Castiel showed the conversation was over. 

Dean flinched at the door, but turned to look at Castiel who was walking away.

“Cas-” Dean spoke but Castiel ignored him walking upstairs. Dean flinched at the door upstairs, as he closed his eyes sighing. Yeah, he didn’t see that ending well...so...at least he was prepared.  
_____________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel couldn’t stay mad. Dean knew that. Especially with his alpha alarms going off in his head whenever Dean did something that could in turn be dangerous. Don’t get him wrong, Dean wasn’t going to jump off the roof. You see Alpha’s saw anything as dangerous when their little omega’s were pregnant like for example. Castiel would place his hand on Dean’s mid back to make sure Dean didn’t fall down the stairs. Castiel would not let him cook and would take over but...Castiel needed some cheering up so he put it on hold for now.

Dean waited a bit before his plan started, letting Castiel cool down before he tried to get Castiel to not be mad at him anymore. Dean peered up the stairs from the doorway of the kitchen, seeing nothing but silence he smiled before walking over to the fridge. 

Pulling out things to make some french toast which was Castiel’s favorite and some bacon. He started to cook, remembering when he first made this for Castiel. It was the first time Castiel had spent the night here, Castiel had never had to cook for himself before which wasn’t microwavable. So Dean treated him to french toast and Castiel was hooked. So the scent of ‘Dean’s heavenly french toast’ would be kind to the alpha’s nose.

Dean make the first couple of french toasts when he had noticed he was missing the sugar he required to sprinkle on top. Dean sighed noticing how high up the sugar was, he rubbed his stomach before grabbing a chair. He climbed on top of it, before climbing half onto the counter to reach it. Getting it with almost ease, he started to climb down closing the cabinet he jumped when his mate stood on the other side with his arms crossed leaning against the fridge.

“What are you doing?” Castiel asked as Dean jumped. 

“C-Cas-” Dean choked out, holding his heart standing on the chair. “You scared me.” 

“Get down you’re scaring me.” Castiel took his hand helping him off the chair, which Dean did with grace. Castiel’s hand securely touched his belly making sure he could be okay. Dean smiled at him. 

“We’re okay.” Dean stated as Castiel hesitantly pulled his hand away sitting on the kitchen chair, still obviously mad at Dean for earlier. Dean’s smile faded at that, before he put sugar on the the french toast moving he placed a plate in front of him. Dean moved to sit next to him taking Castiel’s hand on his moving belly, Castiel raised an eyebrow at him but did not cave to his omega’s obviously trying to butter him up. Castiel took the plate placing it in front of Dean stubbornly as Dean pouted and sighed. 

“How long will you plan to be mad at me?” Dean placed his head on Castiel’s shoulder, gripping his arm lovingly. 

“I can’t believe you just...accepted his terms.” Castiel sighed obviously upset. “I mean what if something happens to me? You’ll lose the house to him. I don’t want a house that can be ripped away from you-”

“Babe…We aren’t going to die for a long time...we just started living...We mated, two babies on the way...” Dean cooed softly brushing his hair behind his ear when Castiel sighed sadly. “...This is only temporary...Just until you go pro. When you finally do we can move far away from your dad and his stupid house. But till then...How much better will it be to have extra money set aside for the babies…?” Dean asked as Castiel took off his glasses. “We can...set up that whole house, get everything ready…It will be so nice baby, don’t you think?” 

Castiel sighed, as he rubbed his eyes, listening to Dean. Dean knew he didn’t want to hear it, and wished this wasn’t taking a hand out from his father but this was a positive. They wouldn’t have to pay for rent. It would be easy to set aside money, since Castiel’s checks would be four thousand a month.

 

“Think about it, we will have a home guaranteed for three years…” Dean smiled intertwining their fingers together. “Our first home… big enough for me, you and the babies….Sam and I can drive down there with our stuff and you’ll only be without us for three days.” Dean moved his hand around to feel a soft movement against his belly. 

“...Okay.” Castiel tried to stay stubborn and strong, caving as he smiled for the first time. Castiel started to caress his belly. “...Okay….I get it.” 

“Good.” Dean hummed, nuzzling into his mate.

“But there is no way in hell you are driving down alone.” Castiel stated. 

“You know I have to bring our stuff. Besides I’ll have sam with me.” Dean hummed, rubbing his belly.

“He’s too young to drive and I don’t feel comfortable you taking breaks to sleep in hotels by yourself.” Castiel stated as he leaned back putting on his glasses.

“Well unless you have someone willing to take the trip with me.” Dean asked confused, Castiel sighed running his hair before he paused. 

“....I actually might.” Castiel ran his fingers through his hair, before he stood pressing a kiss on Dean’s forehead before he left out the door. Dean called to object but instead slowly started to eat the french toast...finders keepers right?

________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV**

Castiel knocked on the door of a large expensive home, he glanced around as the door opened revealing a tired and worn out Alpha. Castiel took in his sunken form, the black circles under his eyes, he was in his boxers with his jeans barely on and instantly shunned the sun at the sight of the light. Castiel looked over the mating mark on his shoulder blade.

“Cas?” The man spoke, Castiel glanced away for a second before smiling at him hiding his sadness for the man.

“Hey michael.” Castiel scratched his neck, as he glanced up again.

“You’re back.” Michael hesitantly gave a smile. “Did...you not make it?”

“I did.” Castiel nodded. “It’s just spring break.” Castiel eyed him as he pushed up his glasses. “You know...you should have tried. You were good.” 

“I...It wasn’t for me.” Michael gave a sad smile. “Sorry, I don’t mean to be rude but can I help you with something?”

“You want to see him...don’t you?” Castiel said, as Michael glared before trying to slam the door. Castiel put his foot in the doorway, as Michael continued to try to slam the door but Castiel refused. “You still have the mark!” 

Michael paused, looking away as castiel looked at him sadly. He let out a sigh.

“...It means he hasn’t been with anyone else, michael.” Castiel spoke, as Michael turned walking into the house. Castiel followed him in closing the door behind him, before he watched Michael pour himself something strong before downing it like water. Castiel never seen michael like this, he was depressed, smelled as though he hadn’t showered. He seemed to barely be able to go anymore. He had dreams, he had...more than this.

“It was a mistake.” Michael poured himself some more. “We were drunk and stupid.”

“Is that what you really believe? That this was a mistake?” Castiel asked but Michael drank more of his drink down. 

“Doesn’t matter what I think. That’s what he wants, so in turn it really doesn’t matter.” Michael walked towards the living room hopping onto the couch. “He decided his family and wealth was more important than me.” 

“He’s just scared.” Castiel hesitated. “Love his hard. Especially for something like this…” 

“Something like this huh?” Michael swirled his drink. “Coming from a bitch alpha and his alpha omega.” Castiel ignored the comment but Michael continued. “...You think you’ll last? Get real. Dean needs a real alpha. I could knot your bitch better than you ever could.” Michael expected a punch, but got his drink thrown at him then it being grabbed and tossed against the wall instead. 

“You’re fucking pathetic you know that?” Castiel spoke coldly, as Michael glanced away. “Wasting away like this, letting him ruining your life. If this was really just a mistake, go out and get rid of the mark. One little knot in some ‘bitch’ will get rid of it and solve all your problems right? What’s stopping you?” Michael said nothing the liquor sliding down his temple.

“...” Michael looked away.

“Love is not easy. It never is. But obviously he loved you enough to mate you-” Castiel started as tears michael started to cry.

“He left me, Castiel.” Michael stated wiping his tears. “That’s why he tried to break up with me at prom...He moved down there to get away from me.” Castiel seemed taken back by that, he didn’t know that. “I forced him into it. I begged him. I was pathetic and cried-”

“Is that what you think? By begging and crying you somehow forced him into it?” Castiel snapped, as Michael looked up. 

“I-...must have...We woke up the next morning and he looked so skittish. He told me this was a mistake and left.” Michael cried covering his face. “Fuck. I love him. He ruined me. I’m crying like a stupid omega. Following after him like a pathetic stalker to prom… I should have taken the hint. He probably went down to mate anna and have a life with her as a professional football player.” 

“Listen to me.” Castiel kneeled down touching michael’s knee as he glanced up softly. “I didn’t hear one word of anna during camp. I heard about you….” Michael glanced up in tears, as he sniffed. 

“Really?” Michael whispered as Castiel nodded. “...Why would he…? He said he never wanted to see me again?”

“Michael would know what to do. Michael said this. Michael would die seeing that touch down.” Castiel repeated. “...Look, I’m not here to tell you to get over him or forgive him….I’m here to tell you Dean and his brother are driving down there in two days and...You got a spot if you want one.” Michael said nothing as Castiel grabbed the booze from the counter as he left. Pouring it out before tossing it in the trash, getting in his car and driving home. 

____________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV**

 

Dean held Castiel saying goodbyes once again, tears spilling down his face though he had tried to be strong. Sam, Crowley, mary and Castiel had spent the majority of last night and this morning before Castiel had to be at the airport. 

Dean had promised himself he wouldn’t cry. He was anyways. Castiel held him as he cried, rubbing soft circles on Dean’s spine, when Dean pulled back. He did it because if he didn’t he wouldn’t ever let him go. 

“I love you stupid head.” Dean sniffed, god, he didn’t ever remembering crying so much ever. Thanks pregnancy. 

“I love you too.” Castiel pressed his lips to Dean’s eyes kissing his tears away, which tears just messed up Castiel’s own glasses, he didn’t seem to mind. The announcer came on saying Castiel’s plane was up for boarding, which made Dean break into more tears which he cursed. “I’ll see you in less than a week.” 

“You have the house keys and the address right? Y-You’ll be okay till I can bring our stuff?” Dean asked as Castiel nodded. “I better not get a call because you couldn’t find it.”

“Dean, we need to be more realistic…” Castiel sighed before he added. “That’s definitely happening. There’s no avoiding it.” Dean laughed before Castiel yanked him into another hug, rubbing Dean’s stomach affectionately. “...I’ll see you soon babies.” Castiel patted his belly affectionately.

“Very soon.” Dean hummed. “Halfway there.”

“Don’t remind me that we still need to come up with names.” Castiel laughed kissing him.

“Babe, you need to go.” Dean laughed.

“Do I have to?” Castiel kept stalling with a few more kisses before he finally yanked away, Dean watched him go, waving lovingly before he went out of sight. Dean stood by the window, it wasn’t long before Castiel’s plane took off. Dean found comfort in a strong kick of life as he watched it go.

“...We’ll see him soon babies.” Dean whispered, he hated when Castiel left. The cramps came back.  
_____________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean grunted carrying the last of his suitcases, Dean realized when they packed the truck all they had wasn’t a lot. Dean and Castiel were planning to buy a new bed, so all they really needed to pack was the dressers, and clothes. Sam got Dean’s old bed, which was bigger than his twin. Dean had gotten it out of the house, but the suitcase was taken from him by Sam as he took his last box out from the house as well.

“I had it.” Dean commented as Sam flashed a smile. 

“I know. I just got it the rest of the way.” Sam winked as he closed the back of the truck. Dean smiled at him, before he glanced around.

“Is...gabe not coming to say goodbye?” Dean asked.

“I-....” Sam looked away. “I...thought it was best he didn’t” 

“Sam…?” Dean spoke about to ask him more about it, but Mary came over hugging Dean tightly. 

“My babies. I’m going to miss you.” Mary sobbed as Dean hugged her back tightly.

“I’m going to miss you too mom.” Dean stated, as Mary pulled back to hug sam tightly. 

“Maybe I should just move out there! Who will watch over you without me there?” Mary asked.

“I got it for the trip.” A voice made them all turn to see michael standing there, showered and looking better than he did in highschool. He looked great with stubble which Dean had to admit. Though they were never really friends, it was good to see a familiar face again from high school.

“Hey michael.” Dean smiled as he moved hugging him, when Michael glanced down he smiled big. 

“Whoa, hottie mc hottie is hottie mc knocked up!” Michael whistled as Dean smiled contently at the flirt. “How far along?”

“Almost five and a half months.” Dean patted his stomach contently. “...I’m glad you’re coming. I really do.” Michael’s smile softly lowered at that but he nodded shyly.

“Thanks. I...don’t exactly know what this will accomplish...but hey you might get a free driver to drive this back if it goes south.” Michael joked, as Dean smiled, as he sighed affectionately at his mother crying and fixing Sam’s hair. Glad the picture taking was done yesterday with Castiel and not now when they were suppose to be on the road by now.

“Come on love.” Crowley lightly pulled mary away, holding her as Sam climbed into the back seat of the Van, which Crowley had given them as a goodbye present which being a brand new car was more than anything a super amazing gift. “Goodbye boys!” 

“Bye my loves!” Mary cried. “We’ll visit soon!” 

“Okay mom. Love you!” Dean stated, as he paused seeing Michael already in the front seat, which meant Dean could rest the first of the way. Dean climbed into the passenger, waving as they started to hook themselves up to their seat belts. “...Are you sure you won’t want to stop by Gabe-”

“I’m okay.” Sam nodded as he pulled out his headphones blaring music which meant the conversation was over. Dean sighed sadly as he moved to look forward as Michael started to drive.

____________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Dean rubbed his belly uncomfortably as Michael glanced over at him, Dean shifted and twisted in his seat trying to get comfortable but the long sitting wasn’t doing well for Dean. 

“You okay?” Michael asked. 

“I need to walk or something.” Dean shifted. “I just...Can’t sit anymore.”

“We’re almost to the hotel, think you can wait?” Michael asked glancing over the dark highway. “I really don’t want to try pulling this whole thing over on the freeway if we don’t need to.” 

“Y-Yeah. Unless one presses against my bladder, then you pull over. Happened yesterday, I felt like I was going to pee myself all day.” Dean groaned as Michael laughed softly before he went quiet.

“Castiel told you huh? About me and lucifer.” Michael spoke calmly as Dean looked at him.

“....What are you going to say to him when you see him?” Dean asked, as Michael shrugged. 

“Hit him maybe. Cry. We will see I guess.” Michael confessed. “...Do you think I’m being stupid?” 

“...No.” Dean stated. “I would have done the same thing…In fact...I did.” Michael looked down as he took a deep breath. 

“I was so drunk I didn’t remember mating him….Something I’ve dreamed about doing since we were kids...and it was a drunken blackout….” Michael cursed. “I don’t remember anything.”

“...Maybe once you sort this out...you can try again.” Dean stated.

“It’s illegal you know. What we did.” Michael stated. “Alpha and Alpha mating...I could have ruined his chances at the program.” 

“...Michael, why didn’t you try to join? To try?” Dean asked as Michael looked away. 

“...I....actually did…” Michael confessed.”...but when i went to pay they said that there wasn’t enough room for all the people who were trying...and when I asked who was cut…”

“It was lucifer, wasn’t it?” Dean asked, as michael stayed quiet. 

“That’s so sad.” Gabriel popped his head up from the trunk of the van. “That’s true love right there.” Startling Dean and Michael the car swerved before they were able to steady it moving to pull over on the side of the road. Dean holding his stomach protectively moved to place a hand over his heart before he turned seeing Gabriel smiling nervous at him. Dean slowly turned his glare to Sam who let out a nervous laugh seeing Dean’s pissed off expression.

“....Surprise…?” Sam laughed nervously. Dean stared at him, the only thought that came to mind was, could a pregnant omega be charged for murder while pregnant or could he blame it all on his pregnancy…? He had no idea, but he was sure he was about to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this.
> 
> So make sure you guys bookmark the series for more and Comment!
> 
> Comments will definitely get me to try to pop these out faster.
> 
> Love you guys! XOXO


End file.
